


Crime Scene Lovers

by vincehighwind



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eccentric Wilson, Homophobic Language, M/M, Maxwell is sweet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Wilson is adorable, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincehighwind/pseuds/vincehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forensic scientist Wilson and cop Maxwell have been flirting for years, until one of them finally asks the other out. However, working on the latest missing persons case makes things a little bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweets and Crime Scenes

Even before Maxwell entered the lab he could hear music being blasted from speakers. Smiling, he opened the door.

 

“Wilson!” The tall man called out.

 

Sitting at a white table was a Gothic younger male who was inspecting a piece of evidence very closely.

 

“Wilson!” Maxwell repeated, making his way over until he was standing closer to the forensic scientist. The wavy haired male, finally noticing a presence nearby, looked up with a frown.

 

However, seeing who it was, he immediately grinned.

 

“Maxy!” Wilson exclaimed.

 

The cop smiled back but then he nodded towards the speakers.

 

“Oh!” The forensic scientist acknowledged and grabbed a remote, pointing it towards the machine and pressing a button. Finally, the lab went into peaceful silence.

 

“You know you're going to lose your hearing that way.” Maxwell scolded lightheartedly.

 

“And stop hearing your lovely voice? Never!” Wilson replied, resting his chin in his hands with a look of pure adoration. The tall man cleared his throat in embarrassment, a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

The wavy haired man chuckled, his eyes then traveled lower and he noticed the two bags in the other man's hands. “Are those for me?!”

 

“Huh? Oh yes, I have some surprises for you.” Maxwell said, handing both the plastic and paper bags over.

 

“You spoil me.” Wilson said as he took them from him and then looked through the clearness of the plastic one first. The cop laughed, “I can't help noticing you always look at that one first.”

 

“Because it's my job, duh.” The younger one replied playfully.

 

“Or are you just saving the best for last?” Maxwell smirked.

 

“Well, when you put it that way...” Wilson said, grabbing the other bag with way too much excitement.

 

The cop chuckled as the forensic scientist quickly opened the bag as though he were unwrapping a Christmas present.

 

“Oh my God, you actually got me a souffle?!” The goth cried out in disbelief.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Maxwell asked in worry. “Because I could always get you something el-”

 

“No, you sweet and dapper man, I love it! I could kiss you!” The cop looked wide eyed at the smaller male, an awkward silence taking over.

“What? Is it the word “dapper”? There I go using old fashioned words again!” Wilson said finally as he looked back at the dessert, the blush on his face showing that he knew better.

 

The forensic scientist then pulled out a cell phone. “Anyways, I definitely have to take some pictures of this one!”

 

The tall male smiled as he watched the other man take several shots from several angles, the Goth’s tongue sticking out in concentration.

 

“There, done!”

 

Wilson then looked at the time on his phone and cried out, “Oh, look at the time! I should really eat this and then get back to work pronto!”

 

“I should probably get going then too.” The cop sighed, making his way back to the lab's exit.

 

“Oh, um, Maxwell?!”

 

“Yes?” The dapper man answered, turning back towards the smaller male.

 

Wilson fidgeted a bit, something obviously going through his mind. Finally, he said simply, “Thank you.” The taller one smiled. “You're welcome.”

 

The goth waited until the cop was gone before finally resting his head in his arms on the table, a huge blush on his face. “Nice one, Higgsbury…”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Big Max! What did you bring Weirdo Wilson this time?!”

 

Maxwell said nothing, ignoring his fellow officer completely as he walked past.

 

“Hey man, don't give him such a hard time. Someone's got to take evidence to that creep.” The officer's partner remarked, obviously thinking he was defending the tall man somehow.

 

Gritting his teeth, the dapper man sat down at his desk and tried to get to his paperwork. “You look like you want to punch someone's face in.” A feminine voice giggled.

 

Looking up, Maxwell replied. “And what gave you that impression, Charlie?”

 

The small brunette smiled. “Nothing,”she lied,“I'm just your partner so I know these things.”

 

Maxwell raised an eyebrow but then decided not to question further and looked back at the papers in front of him.

 

“Alright everyone, it's time to go to the briefing room. We have new evidence to go over!” A man's voice announced to the room at large at that moment.

 

“You heard him. Let's get going, Big Max.” Charlie laughed and began to make her way over to the room everyone was being summoned to. The dapper man made a face at the nickname; he hated it and knew the female knew this as well.

 

As the cops sat down into their seats, the police chief stood at the front with a screen behind him. “Now as everyone knows, the W case now has a few missing persons, whether they are alive or deceased is still unknown. However, we do believe they are all connected.”

 

There were sounds of agreement throughout the room.

 

“We do have some new evidence that has been looked over by our own Mr. Higgsbury and he will now present it all to us.”

 

Maxwell noticed some of the looks that the others were giving each other as the small forensic scientist made his way to the front. “Hello, everyone.” Wilson said in slight monotone.

 

The tall man frowned a bit, the lack of pure giddiness from the other was quite disturbing to him.

 

“There's a new missing person that goes by the name of Woodie.” The goth continued, pulling out a remote that he used to bring up a picture on the screen. It was of a red haired man with a beard.

 

“He works in construction. And his boyfriend Wes-”

 

“Boyfriend!” A cop blurted out.

 

“Shut up, you want to go to sensitivity training?!” The chief threatened the officer.

 

Wilson made a grimace that was supposed to be a smile. “Yes, that's what I said. Boyfriend. Can I continue now?”

 

The chief nodded. “Thank you. Now, his boyfriend Wes told us that Woodie liked to go out to the park on nights of the full moon. And, it just so happens, that's where and when he disappeared.”

 

“We also know this for sure also because of the fact some of his hair was found there with his DNA.” The forensic scientist then changed the picture on the screen to one of some red hairs.

 

“And some of his blood was at the crime scene as well.”

 

Once more the picture changed.

 

Wilson looked back towards his audience. “Alright, I suppose that's it then.” The chief said, looking at the goth and then towards the police. “I'll leave you to it then.”

 

The goth forensic scientist began to make his way to towards the exit and Maxwell got up from his seat, hoping to talk to him before he left.

 

“Hey, Weirdo Wilson, do you know the victim personally?” The dapper man heard another male ask.

 

“No, why would you even ask that?” The small man replied.

 

“Oh because, you know, you being a fag and everything.”

 

The tall man clenched a fist. Maybe he was going to punch someone's face in today after all.

 

“Excuse me but weren't you just warned about sensitivity training?” Wilson asked, putting a hand on his hip. “I wouldn't need it if your kind wasn't around, especially where I work.” The man responded, his face dangerously close to the Goth's.

 

“Is there a problem here?”Maxwell said, putting a hand on Wilson's shoulder.

 

“Nope.” The small man answered with a grin. The dapper man frowned.

 

“Are you sure? I could repor-”

 

“No, I'm fine. I've told you a hundred times before that everything's OK.” Wilson said, his voice cheerful but his eyes serious.

 

“Oh, and before I forget….” The goth man said suddenly.

 

He then handed a slip of paper over to Maxwell with a smile. “Don't read it just now though, OK?”

 

The dapper man blinked in confusion as did the other man. “OK, well I'll see you later then!” Wilson cried out and walked away while waving.

 

“What is it?” The harassing cop asked.

 

“Like I'm going to tell you.” Maxwell muttered.

 

* * *

 

After work, the dapper man went home.

 

He dropped his keys where they usually went and took off his coat. Sighing, he sat down on his sofa and pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket.

 

Maxwell looked at it for a minute, wondering about what it was exactly.

 

Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded it.

 

_**Hey Maxy,** _

 

_**Thanks for the souffle, it was really good!** _

_**I was going to ask you earlier but I chickened out, so I'm going to ask you now.** _

_ **Will you go out with me?!** _

 

_**Y/N** _

 

_**Love, Wilson** _

 


	2. Dinner Plans

When Wilson arrived early for work like usual the next day he was surprised to find a paper bag on one of the tables in the lab. “That looks like one of Maxy's...”

 

The whole thing was very odd, normally the taller male would deliver the bag himself. “What if someone else sent it **pretending** it's something from him?” He honestly wouldn't put it past any of his coworkers to do something like that as well as attempt to poison him in the process.

 

The goth stood for a minute and stared at it until finally he began to cautiously approach it like it was some kind of dangerous animal.

 

The forensic scientist then sat down in front of it. “Well, I'll never know until I actually look inside of it,” Wilson said to himself, taking a deep breath before peeking into it.

 

“Huh?”

 

There was a container of some sort at the bottom but on top of that was a slip of paper that looked familiar.

 

The wavy haired man's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously, a shaky hand reaching in to grab it. Holding it in both hands he looked at it until finally he began to slowly unfold it.

 

It was his own note and it looked exactly the same as it did when he gave it to his dapper crush. Great disappointment filled the small man and he was about to crinkle it up into a ball and throw it into the trash until he noticed that there was a difference.

 

The letter Y had a circle around it.

 

Wilson's heart skipped a beat and he let out a happy and relieved laugh. It then turned into giggles as he then pressed the note to his chest and kicked his legs out in joy.

 

The forensic scientist did this for a minute before he then remembered that the note had come along with something else. Wilson grabbed the container and opened it.

 

Inside was a cupcake, a red velvet one in fact, with white cream cheese frosting on top. However, it's what was written inside of the container that caught the small man's attention.

 

It was simply one word.

 

_**Dinner?** _

 

* * *

 

“You look happy, should I be scared?” Charlie joked.

 

Maxwell didn't say something right away, trying to concentrate on his paperwork.

 

“Max?” The brunette female questioned.

 

“What?”The dapper man answered, looking up from his work.

 

His partner squinted at his face and then her eyes widened and she pointed at him, “You **are** happy about something, I was right! Did you finally get laid or something?!”

 

“Shhh! What's the matter with you, yelling things like that!” Maxwell stage whispered, holding a finger to his lips.

 

Charlie giggled. “But I **am** right, aren't I?”

 

“Not really.” The tall man remarked as he looked back at the papers in front of him.

 

“You're no fun.” The woman pouted.

 

Another cop's voice could be heard then. “Hey, weirdo what are you doing in this part of the building?”

 

Both Charlie and Maxwell immediately looked over in the voice's direction. Sure enough, the officer was talking to Wilson.

 

“I work here too, you know.” The small man said back.

 

“Not out here you don't.” The cop remarked.

 

“Honestly, I don't have time for this. So just say all your little insults now so I can get back to more important things.” The goth said in exasperation.

 

The police officer was taken aback by the forensic scientist's lack of being intimidated and didn't say a word.

 

“Nothing? OK, good. Now get out of my way.” Wilson smiled and then headed straight over to Maxwell's desk. The dapper man stood up from his chair as the other man approached, his arms at his sides.

 

“Hi, Maxy.” The small man said cheerfully.

 

“Hello, Wilson.” The tall man replied, a bit of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

Charlie looked back and forth between the two males from where she sat, confusion evident in her large eyes.

 

“I have a message for you.” The goth continued.

 

“What is it?” Maxwell asked.

 

“I'd love to.” Wilson said simply.

 

The dapper man looked puzzled. Seeing this, the wavy haired man smiled and held up the cupcake's closed container in his hand.

 

Maxwell's eyes widened and the blush on his face got darker. The forensic scientist giggled, “Later.” He then walked away and back towards his lab.

 

The tall man sank back in his chair and let out a sigh. “OK, what was that all about?” His brunette partner questioned.

 

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Maxwell said softly, going back to his papers with new found motivation. He did want to get out of the office as soon as possible after all.

 

* * *

 

Wilson found himself looking at the clock constantly the rest of the day and he usually was too into his work to even notice the time.

 

“Come on.” The forensic scientist said to himself, watching as the hands on the clock slowly began to approach the time he was allowed to leave.

 

Finally, it was time.

 

“Yes!” Wilson cried out, throwing his hands in the air. Quickly, he took off his lab coat and hung it up and left the room.

 

Maxwell was already waiting outside the station when the goth opened up the front door. “Oh, um, hi...” The wavy haired male said, suddenly feeling nervous.

 

“Hello.” The tall man replied.

 

There was a moment of silence as the two simply stood and stared at the other. Finally, taller one commented, “I don't believe I've ever seen you without your lab coat on.”

 

“Yeah? I don't think I've seen you in street clothes before.” Wilson answered.

 

“Good point.” Maxwell smirked.

 

“A-Anyway, um, did you have somewhere in mind?” The goth said, trying to ignore the way that smirk made his knees feel weak.

 

“Well, I do know some places but I thought I'd let you decide.” The tall man said.

 

“R-Really? Well, there is one place I like. But I don't know if you'll like it.” Wilson said, looking to the side. Suddenly, the forensic scientist felt a large hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

 

“If you like it I'm sure I will too.” Maxwell said with a smile.

 

The goth bit his lip. “Well, it's a sushi place and it's not too far from here.”

 

“Perfect.” The tall man replied and began to walk towards the parking lot.

 

“Wait, have you ever had sushi before?” Wilson asked in panic.

 

“Never in my life.” Maxwell answered over his shoulder.

 

The forensic scientist looked on worried but then began to follow the other male.

 

“I just hope that our first date doesn't become a disaster...” Wilson said to himself.

 

 


	3. Sushi and Magic Tricks

“At least let me pay, OK?” Wilson begged.

 

“Why?” Maxwell asked.

 

“W-Well because what if it turns out to be a horrible experience for you? Plus, I do owe you for all those pastries you've given me all this time.” The forensic scientist tried to reason.

 

“No.” The taller male said simply.

 

“What? Why not?!” The goth questioned.

 

“Because, I want to do it. And all those pastries were gifts so there's no need to feel obligated to pay me back for anything.” Maxwell stated in a matter of fact way.

 

Wilson stared in awe at the other man.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” The wavy haired male asked.

 

“Because, you of all people deserve kindness. Sadly, I've noticed you don't receive it all that often.” Maxwell said seriously and looked at the smaller male beside him.

 

The goth began to actually get teary eyed but the dapper man didn't notice this as his attention had returned to the road.

 

“We're here.” The cop said and began to get out of the car.

 

Wilson managed to scrub the tears from his eyes before the other man opened his door. Maxwell offered a hand to the smaller male. “You're such a gentleman.” The forensic scientist remarked, taking the other man's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet.

 

“Only for you.” Maxwell replied.

 

Wilson didn't know what to say to that so he only blushed.

 

* * *

 

Sitting at their table and waiting for their food to arrive, the two men conversed.

 

“So, did you always want to go into forensics?” The tall man asked.

 

“Yes, absolutely! I wanted to ever since I was a kid.” The goth answered, a big grin on his face. Maxwell couldn't help but smile at the smaller man's eagerness.

 

“So, did you always want to work for the police?” Wilson asked.

 

“Hmm, not always. It's a bit embarrassing to say but I wanted to be a magician when I was young.” The dapper man said as he sat up straighter.

 

“Really? That's adorable! Wait, I mean…” The wavy haired male trailed off, afraid he might have said too much.

 

Maxwell noticed this.

 

“It's perfectly alright for you to speak your mind with me, Wilson. We are dating now after all.”

 

The forensic scientist blushed greatly at the reminder. The tall man smiled a bit at the sight and put his hand into his pocket, searching for something.

 

“I still know a trick or two. Here….” Maxwell brought forth a deck of cards and held in front of the younger male.

 

“Wow, really? What do I do?” Wilson exclaimed in excitement, scooting closer to the table to get a better view.

 

“Well, first I'll have you shuffle the deck.” Maxwell said, handing the cards over to the forensic scientist.

 

“OK.” The goth replied, shuffling in no particularly fancy way. “I'm not really good at this sort of thing, sorry.” He apologized as he handed the deck back to the other man.

 

“No, it's alright. No elaborate shuffling is required.” The dapper man remarked as he then spread the cards face down between both of his hands.

 

“Now pick one.”

 

Wilson furrowed his brow and leaned forward, studying the cards in front of him carefully. “This one.” He finally said and chose one close to one of his dapper crush's thumbs, their fingers brushing up against each other for a second.

 

Maxwell swallowed but didn't say anything.

 

Eventually, after everything was done, the cop asked, “Is this your card?”

 

The goth looked at the card in question (Queen of Hearts) and gasped.

 

“Yes! You're amazing, Maxy!” Wilson cried out.

 

“Really, it's nothing...” The dapper man said, somewhat embarrassed.

 

“Oh, I know it's all smoke and mirrors and everything. But still!” The forensic scientist replied and then turned his head. “Oh, food's here!”

 

Plates were placed in front of the two men.

 

“So, you don't believe magic's real?” Maxwell questioned.

 

“What? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

 

“It's fine, really.” The dapper man laughed.

 

“You sure?” Wilson asked timidly.

 

“Yes. I actually suspected you would think so, being a man of science and all.” Maxwell replied, picking up some chopsticks and opening the paper they came in.

 

The forensic scientist felt relieved but then noticed the other man was about to try using the pieces of wood to eat.

 

“Um, do you know how to use those?” The goth asked, pointing at the objects in his dapper crush's hand. “No, this will be my first time trying.” The cop said.

 

Maxwell then proceeded in attempting to pick up a piece of raw fish but failed. This made Wilson smile and it only grew bigger and bigger, along with a laugh having to be held back as the cop continued to fail.

 

“Damn it!” The frustrated man cursed.

 

Finally, a snort escaped the forensic scientist and he began to laugh hard at poor Maxwell.

 

“I'm glad I'm so amusing to you.” The dapper man grumbled, a dark blush on his cheeks.

 

“I'm sorry!” Wilson cried out between giggles. The cop looked down but then felt a hand on his own and looked up. “Here, I'll show you.” The goth said, a gentle and loving smile on his face.

 

Taking a hold of his own eating utensils, the forensic scientist proceeded to eat his own food slowly so that Maxwell could learn.

 

“See, you hold them like this. And you pick your food up like this.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how was it? The food wasn't too terrible was it?”

 

The two men had returned to the parking lot of the police station so that Wilson could get his car and go home.

 

“Everything was wonderful, Wilson.” Maxwell answered as the two of them made their way to the forensic scientist's vehicle.

 

“Well here we are.” The goth announced and turned back towards the dapper man. “We should do this more...”

 

“Yes, we should. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Wilson.” The cop said and began to make his way back towards his own car. He was stopped however by a hand taking a hold of his sleeve.

 

“Huh? What is it?” Maxwell asked, looking back at the smaller male.

 

Wilson was biting his lip nervously, his eyes pleading. “I...Would it be alright if we…?”

 

“What?” The cop replied, turning around fully.

 

“Can I k-kiss you?” The forensic scientist asked sheepishly.

 

Maxwell's eyes widened at this but then he smiled and bent down, placing his lips on the other man's.

 

Wilson's eyes widened as well, having not expected to have his request answered in any way other than rejection. They stood like that for a while and then separated.

 

“We definitely need to do this more.” Maxwell said softly with a smile.

 

Wilson laughed in happiness as an answer.

 


	4. Awkward Night

“I want to make you dinner.”

 

“Huh?”

 

The two boyfriends were in the lab, Maxwell bringing his usual gift. “We've been on two dates now, both to places I wanted to go, and I want to make it up to you.” Wilson said.

 

“I've told you, you don't-”

 

“-need to, I know. But I want to.”

 

The dapper man smiled and then leaned forward to kiss his small boyfriend on the forehead. This caused the forensic scientist to blush.

 

“You know someone might come in when you do stuff like that and then we'd both lose our jobs?” The goth mumbled.

 

“I'm the only one that comes back here though.” Maxwell pointed out.

 

“True.” Wilson hummed.

 

The tall man then looked at the clock on the wall. “Sorry, but I should probably be getting back...”

 

“OK. Remember though...tonight!” The small male reminded.

 

“Believe me, I won't forget.” The dapper man said, looking back at the other man before opening the door and leaving.

 

* * *

 

As the two drove towards Wilson's place, the goth noticed a missing person poster on a nearby power line. “It's so sad...” The forensic scientist sighed.

 

“What is?” Maxwell asked, his eyes still on the road.

 

“That Wes went missing too...”

 

Turning his head towards his boyfriend, the dapper man noticed the dejected look the wavy haired male was giving. “We'll find out what's going on.”

 

“I just wish I could do more...” Wilson said.

 

“You do far more then everyone else, believe me.” The tall male said and he meant it too.

 

“Is this the place?” Maxwell then asked, bringing the small man's attention to other things.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, this is it!” The forensic scientist cried out, excitement suddenly taking a hold of him.

 

The dapper man parked the car and Wilson quickly got out, running towards the front door. As Maxwell began to climb the stairs going up to the house's entrance, the other man had already unlocked it and now stood with his back towards it.

 

“You ready?” The goth asked.

 

The cop nodded. “Ready as I'll ever be.”

 

Wilson grinned and opened the door. Inside the house was just as small on the outside but the forensic scientist seemed proud of it all the same.

 

“I have a dog.” The goth said, acting as though this might be a bad thing.

 

“Really?”Maxwell replied, never having thought the other man was an owner of a pet.

 

“Yeah...You don't mind do you?” Wilson asked.

 

“No, not really. How big is it?”

 

“Not that big.”

 

The dapper man smiled and gestured with a hand. “Alright, show it to me.”

 

Smiling in relief, the goth turned around and shouted, “Chester, come here boy!”

 

From around a corner a small Pekinese arrived, practically bouncing over towards its master.

 

“Hi, boy! You miss me?” Wilson cried out and knelt down to pet the animal.

 

“This is Maxwell, he's my boyfriend!”

 

The dog looked up towards the other man, his tongue sticking out. After a while though, he looked back towards the goth, panting happily.

 

The forensic scientist stood up and Chester went off to lay down in his dog bed. “So you want a tour of the house?” Wilson asked, turning back towards his dapper crush.

 

“Sure.” Maxwell answered.

 

Taking a hold of the man's large hand, the wavy haired male began to lead him across the room. “That's the living room and there's the kitchen and back there's the bedroom.” Turning around, the forensic scientist took his boyfriend's other hand and swung both hands to their sides.

 

“And I guess that's all the important stuff.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Wilson finally said, “Anyway, I should start dinner. You sit wherever you like.”

 

* * *

 

The goth was finishing up and put the food in the oven.

 

“It won't be done for a while, sorry. I should have planned this ahead more.”

 

“No, it's perfectly fine.” Maxwell said, getting up from his seat at the kitchen table. “Hey, why don't we put some music on?”

 

“Really? I only have certain music that you might not be into. Plus, I don't really listen to music in front of other people...” The forensic scientist said nervously.

 

“As long as you like it I don't mind. But I don't understand why you listen by yourself.” The dapper man replied.

 

“Well I, uh, kind of dance when I'm listening.” Wilson looked away bashfully.

 

“Really?” Maxwell said, his tone of voice showing his interest.

 

“I really suck! You don't want to see that!” The forensic scientist cried out in embarrassment.

 

The cop walked over and put a crooked finger underneath the goth's chin. “Let me be the judge of that.”

 

Blushing, Wilson gave in. “OK.” He then looked through his phone for something to listen to and then hooked it up to some speakers.

 

Something industrial began to play and the goth looked at the other man. “Do you know how to dance?”

 

“Only some formal stuff but obviously that won't work here.” Maxwell answered. “Come on then, I'll teach you my stupid way of dancing.” The wavy haired male smiled.

 

The cop did as he was told and stood in front of the smaller man.

 

“First, you rock your hips like this.” Wilson said, his hips making sideways motions. “And you put your hands in the air like this.”

 

Maxwell did as he was told, feeling quite foolish. They did this for several minutes, before the music suddenly picked up tempo.

 

This changed something in the goth, his movements becoming more fluid and his hands began to run over his chest. The dapper man stopped moving completely, watching the amazing creature in front of him.

 

Wilson didn't even notice, his eyes were shut and he was too focused on what he was doing. Before he realized what he was doing, Maxwell grabbed the man's hips, pulling him flush against his body.

 

The forensic scientist gasped and opened his eyes. Their faces were close to each other and a deep blush was on both their cheeks.

 

Wilson tried to move but only gasped once more at the feeling of something hard against his groin. The cop was about to say something but then the air was filled with a beeping noise.

 

“D-Dinner's ready. I should...”

 

“Right.”

 

Maxwell let the smaller male go and the forensic scientist quickly rushed to the oven once he was free.

 

As the goth took the food out the oven the dapper man sunk down on the couch, placing his face into the palms of his hands.

 

“Well, at least it didn't burn.” Wilson said from the kitchen.

 

He then noticed the man in the living room. “Hey, it's alright. No harm done!”

 

The cop didn't know if his boyfriend was talking about the food or about what just happened. He looked over at the smaller male.

 

“Let's eat, OK?” The goth said with a smile.

 

Maxwell didn't say a word but went over to sit at the table.

 

* * *

 

The dinner had been painfully awkward, the cop didn't know what the forensic scientist was thinking.

 

“Well, I'll leave now.” Maxwell said suddenly, heading for the door.

 

“Wait! Don't go!” Wilson cried out, grabbing onto the taller man's sleeve.

 

The dapper man stopped but didn't turn around or say a word.

 

“You're going without…d-dessert?” The goth said shyly.

 

“Wilson, I touched you without your permission. Why would you want to me stay another minute? Why would you want to serve me de-”

 

“A-Actually I'm supposed to be dessert...”

 

Maxwell's eyes widened and turned around to look at his boyfriend. “I've been thinking about what happened and it made me realize that maybe we've reached that point.”

 

“No, Wilson! Don't think you have to do anything just because I had no self control!” The tall man cried out, his hands now on the goth's shoulders.

 

“It's not because of that! I want to...with you.”

 

The cop didn't know what to say, so he continued to listen.

 

“You've been so kind to me and I haven't had that in a long time with anyone else. Even my own parents hate me!” The forensic scientist cried out, in tears now.

 

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life even though we've only dated twice now! Because you care!”

 

Maxwell swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat and then cupped the other man's face in his hands, bringing their lips together in the most passionate way than the two had ever kissed before.

 


	5. Shy Virgin

Maxwell carried the smaller male into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. “Now are you sure about this?” The tall man asked.

 

“Yes...” Wilson answered softly, the blush on his cheeks a slight pink.

 

“You have no idea what a pretty picture you make.” The dapper man said as he began to kiss at the other man's neck, his hand going underneath the goth's shirt to caress his chest.

 

The younger one gasped at the feeling, his blush becoming a darker shade.

 

Maxwell chuckled, his fingers beginning to toy with one of Wilson's nipples which in turn got him a whimper from the other.

 

“So responsive. Have you ever done this before?”

 

“O-Of course I have.”

 

The dapper man sensed that the forensic scientist was lying but didn't say anything about it. “Here let's take these clothes off.”

 

“Wait!” The goth cried out in panic.

 

“What?” The cop asked, his voice full of concern.

 

“Um, c-could you take yours off first?” Wilson requested, unable to quite look his boyfriend in the eye.

 

“Sure.” Maxwell said and began to remove his shirt.

 

The forensic scientist watched as the other man revealed himself and he gasped at the sight. The cop was gorgeous!

 

The wavy haired male continued to stare until he realized that his dapper crush was now removing his pants.

 

He whimpered and put his hands over his eyes.

 

“What's wrong?” Maxwell questioned.

 

“Nothing! Nothing's wrong!” Wilson cried out, giggling nervously.

 

The goth then felt large hands over his own that pulled them away from his face. Wilson eyes widened at the sight before him.

 

The other male was now completely nude and his erection was huge! The poor goth felt a mixture of both fear and pure hunger and had no idea what to do with these feelings.

 

“Are you alright?” The dapper man asked.

 

“Y-Yeah, I think so….” Wilson answered, in a dreamy state of mind.

“Well, I believe it's your turn.”

 

The goth actually began to tremble but a deal was a deal and he began to remove his shirt. Once he was bare, however, he immediately used his arms to cover himself.

 

“Come on, it's alright. You can show me.” Maxwell said in a calming tone, sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed. The forensic scientist bit his lip but removed his arms.

 

“You're so beautiful. I need to see the rest of you.”

 

Wilson didn't quite agree but he timidly began to remove his jeans. Being naked under his boyfriend's eyes was too much though and he immediately tried the best he could to cover his whole body.

 

“It's alright, my love. I'm the only one here to see.” Maxwell said gently.

 

After a moment, the goth shyly revealed himself to his lover. The dapper man smiled and kissed the smaller male. “I...I lied to you earlier.” The forensic scientist confessed once they separated.

 

“About having sex before?” The cop replied.

 

“Yeah..I must be **such** a turn on for you.”

 

Maxwell didn't answer, simply thrusting his hips into the other man's side. Wilson gasped, feeling the man's hardness. “Does that answer anything?” The tall man asked smugly.

 

“But I'm so inexperienced! I must be the most boring fuck ever!” The goth cried out, feeling utterly embarrassed.

 

“Honestly, it doesn't matter to me how experienced you are as long as I'm doing it with you.” The dapper man replied.

 

“Now,” Maxwell said, grabbing the forensic scientist’s member and getting a gasp out of him, “are we going to do this or not?”

 

Wilson could only whimper as his lover began to stoke him, pre-cum starting to gather. The dapper man then licked at the tip.

 

“M-Maxy!” The forensic scientist cried out in pleasure.

 

The tall man smirked, now taking the head into his mouth making the goth moan and grab his lover's hair without thinking. Maxwell didn't seem to mind though, beginning to bob his head up and down Wilson's cock.

 

He did this for a while, the wavy haired male vocalizing his bliss quite loudly. “Maxy, I...I think I'm going to-” The goth began to warn.

 

The cop didn't say anything but he did speed up his motions.

 

“Oh, God! Ahhhh!” Wilson yelled, cumming into his lover's mouth.

Maxwell pulled back, licking his lips. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” He said, before noticing what the other man was doing.

 

The forensic scientist had an arm thrown over his eyes, a great blush on his face as he tried to catch his breath. “Are you alright?” The cop asked in concern, leaning over the smaller male.

 

“I'm...I'm so sorry I'm so loud.” Wilson replied, embarrassment evident in his voice.

 

“Why are you sorry about that? You make such pretty sounds.” Maxwell said huskily, running the back of his fingers up his lover's leg.

 

“R-Really?” The goth asked hopefully, moving his arm away to look at the other male.

 

“Yes.” The tall man answered, leaning forward and beginning to kiss his lover slowly. Wilson moaned and returned the kiss eagerly.

 

When the two finally parted, the cop asked, “Do you have any lube?”

 

“L-Lube?” The goth questioned, already having an idea why the other man wanted such a thing.

 

“Hey, it's OK. We don't have to do that if you don't want to.” Maxwell reassured, cupping the wavy haired male's face.

 

“No, I do. Believe me I do.” Wilson said, looking his lover straight in the eye. “There's some in that drawer.” He said, pointing towards it. The cop must have seen something in his eyes because he nodded and began to look in the said drawer in the bedside table.

 

“Alright, lay on your stomach.” Maxwell directed, getting some of the liquid out of the bottle and onto his fingers.

 

The goth did as he was told, trembling in nervousness as well as anticipation.

 

Smiling, the tall man ran a hand down his lover's back. “Just relax.”

 

The forensic scientist took a deep breath and let it out, trying to do as he was told. He gasped as he felt himself being entered and bit his lip.

 

“How are you doing?” Maxwell asked, his finger moving in and out of his lover slowly.

 

“I...It feels kind of funny.” Wilson replied.

 

“Do you think you can handle another one now?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I think so...”

 

The goth whimpered as he felt another finger being added. The digits inside him felt odd but also really good and after a while the wavy haired male began to unconsciously rock his hips back towards them.

 

“Please, I n-need more...” He begged.

“Just one more, alright?” Maxwell answered, fighting the urge to forget the whole thing and take the other man right then and there.

 

“Please!” The forensic scientist whined.

 

“Wilson, if I don't do this it will hurt too much.” The dapper man said somewhat sternly.

 

The smaller man whimpered but allowed his lover to finish preparing him. “Alright, now turn around onto your back.” The cop said, finally finished.

 

The forensic scientist did as he was told eagerly, looking up at the taller male.

 

Maxwell then put a generous amount of lube onto his dick, his hand moving up and down. Wilson bit his lip as he shyly watched the other man do this.

 

“Are you ready?” The cop asked.

 

“Yes.” The goth answered softly.

 

The dapper man smiled and then gently grabbed the smaller male's hips and began to carefully enter his lover. The forensic scientist gasped, feeling some pain.

 

The tall man noticed. “Do you need me to pull out?”

 

“Don't you dare!” Wilson exclaimed.

 

Maxwell blinked in surprise at his lover's reaction but then chuckled and pushed in further. Once he was all the way in, the dapper man stopped to let the other man adjust.

 

Their eyes met. “Doing alright?” The dapper man questioned.

 

“Y-Yeah…It doesn't hurt anymore.” The goth said, blushing.

 

The cop took this as a sign to move and began to pull out, only to push in again.

 

“Ah!” Wilson cried out in surprise and pleasure.

 

Maxwell then began to continually thrust his hips. “Damn, so tight...”

 

The forensic scientist whimpered in response, gripping at the sheets beneath him. It was then that he felt his lover hit something inside of him.

 

“Ahhh! Oh God, w-what was that?!” The goth exclaimed. The dapper man smirked, having an idea what was going on and thrust into him again from the same angle.

 

“Oh, it feels so good!” Wilson yelled, arching his back.

 

Maxwell could only stare at the man beneath him. The goth was absolutely beautiful in this state of absolute rapture.

 

The small man then suddenly wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, moaning in his ear. “Please, go faster Maxy!”

 

The cop did as he was told and moved his hips faster as he grabbed his lover's cock and began to stroke him. “I can't take it, it's too much,” Wilson exclaimed.

 

“It's alright, love. Cum for me…” The dapper man said softly.

 

The forensic scientist cried out, shooting semen all over his stomach and chest, some even reaching his face. The sight alone was enough to make the tall man ejaculate inside the smaller male with a grunt, holding his lover's hips still.

 

Wilson gasped, the sensation being unlike anything he'd felt before. Maxwell pulled out, cum now dripping down from between the forensic scientist's legs.

 

“So...Was I boring?” The forensic scientist asked, half serious.

 

“What? No, believe me, you were far from boring!” The cop replied, surprised the other man was even asking him this question.

 

The goth smiled shyly but then made a face of disgust. “I think I got some in my hair...”

 

“I must admit that was quite something.” The dapper man commented, looking the smaller male over.

 

“I-I'm quite embarrassed about it, I've never cummed so hard before.” Wilson said, a dark blush appearing on his cheeks, his gaze averted.

 

The cop sat down closer to his lover and pulled him close. “Believe me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually think it's quite sexy.”

 

“S-Sexy?” The goth questioned.

 

Maxwell nodded with a smile.

 

“I should take a shower.”Wilson finally said after a while of silence.

 

“I'll wait for you to finish, I could use one too.” The dapper man said.

 

A hand grabbed his own, however, making him look at the other man.

 

“W-We can go together.” The forensic scientist offered with a shy smile.

 

“Are you sure?” Maxwell asked.

 

“Mm hmm.” Wilson replied, nodding his head.

 

“Alright then.” The cop said, allowing his lover to lead him on.

 


	6. The Bizarre Warning

“Hey Chester, don't pull so hard, you're going to choke yourself!” Wilson warned his dog as they took a walk in the park on one of his days off from work.

 

The Pekinese was too excited to listen to his owner however, glad to be out for a change.

 

The goth gave an exasperated sigh but then jumped a bit when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he noticed that he had got a text.

 

Seeing who it was from made the forensic scientist grin as he read what was written.

 

_**Hello, love. What are you doing right now?** _

 

Wilson texted back.

 

_**Taking Chester out for a walk at the park.** _

 

The goth waited for a response, which he got almost immediately.

 

_**Lucky dog...** _

 

The wavy haired male giggled to himself and replied.

 

_**What? You jealous?** _

 

Maxwell then sent his response.

 

_**Of course.** _

 

Wilson was about to text something else but then looked up to notice that Chester seemed to be pestering someone who was sitting on a bench.

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” The goth apologized and ran over, picking up his pet. He then looked at the person, seeing that they were a young lady, age sixteen if he were to guess. She had blonde hair kept in pig tails and pale blue eyes which were looking intensely at a flower she was slowly picking the petals from one bye one.

 

“Um, are you alright?” The forensic scientist asked.

 

“I'm fine, thank you...” Came a soft response, the teen not looking away from what she was doing. Wilson frowned a bit, not quite believing her.

 

He sat down next her, Chester sitting in his lap. “My name's Wilson, what's yours?”

 

The blonde's head whipped around to look at him, a scared expression on her face, but then it quickly went away. The wavy haired male noticed this but decided not to pry.

 

“My name's...Wendy.” The teen finally said.

 

“Nice to meet you, Wendy.” The goth said, smiling. “That's a pretty flower you've got there.”

“It's damaged now, so how can it be?” The blonde teenager said, throwing the stem with only one petal left on it to the ground.

 

“Well, I think even something that's damaged can beautiful.” The forensic scientist replied, bending over and picking up the remains of the plant.

 

The girl watched him with some unreadable emotion in her eyes.

 

“Maybe even more so than anything else.” The wavy haired male continued, twirling the stem around between his fingers.

 

“You're...nice.” Wendy commented.

 

“Huh? Oh, well, I try to be for the most part.” Wilson said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

 

“Wilson...be careful.” The girl said suddenly, getting up from her seat.

 

“Huh?” The goth questioned, surprised by her warning.

 

The blonde turned around and looked at him.

 

“I like you...I don't want you getting hurt.”

 

“Why would I get hurt?”

 

Wendy shut her eyes tight, as if she were in pain, shaking her head violently and then ran away.

 

The forensic scientist held out a hand towards her, unsure of what to do. It was then his phone began to ring and Wilson answered it, knowing already who it was.

 

“Hi, Maxy.”

 

“Hello, love. Are you still at the park?”

 

“Yeah...” The goth answered, his tone of voice showing his distress.

 

“What's wrong?” Maxwell asked from the other end of the line.

 

“I...I'll tell you when I see you. Is it too much trouble if you could come and pick me and Chester up?”

 

“I'm already on my way.”

 

“Thank you. And Maxy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-I love you.”

 

You could even hear the smile in his lover's voice when he replied. “Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“That is...troubling.”

 

Maxwell's expression was thoughtful, taking in what Wilson had told him.

 

“She's way too young to be worrying about such things, if you ask me.” The goth said, handing the taller male a soda, before joining him on the sofa.

 

“That warning is what really concerns me.” The dapper man remarked, holding up his arm to allow his boyfriend to cuddle up close to him, before wrapping it around the other man's shoulders.

 

“She looked so pained when I asked her why...It makes me worry.” The forensic scientist said sadly, cheek resting on his boyfriend's chest. Maxwell frowned a bit at this and put his drink on the coffee table.

 

“Hey, I don't want this to affect you too much.” The tall man said, using his finger under Wilson's chin to have him look at him. The goth gave a small smile and straightened up enough to be able to kiss his lover.

 

“You're wonderful.” Wilson said affectionately after they pulled apart.

 

“I try.” Maxwell replied.

 

This got a few giggles out of the goth, the cop chuckling as well, and he hugged his dapper crush.

 

“In all seriousness though, I don't want you worrying over this.” The tall man said, his large hand on the back of the forensic scientist's head.

 

“I'll try...” The wavy haired male answered, his reply muffled slightly because his mouth was pressed up against the dapper man's shoulder.

 

Separating from their embrace, the goth began to grin. “Want to watch something?”

 

“Like a movie? What exactly did you have in mind?” Maxwell asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“ _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , of course!”

 

* * *

 

The two men sat close to one another, watching the movie. Maxwell looked over at his boyfriend and noticed that his brow was furrowed, his mind clearly on something else.

 

The dapper man had an idea about what it might be.

 

“So, who's your favorite character?” He asked, trying to distract the goth.

 

“Huh? Oh, um, Dr. Finkelstein of course.” Wilson replied looking over at the other man.

 

The cop didn't need to even guess why that was, knowing the forensic scientist. “Not the skeleton? I hear he's pretty popular.”

 

The wavy haired man smiled. “Well, now that you mention it...he does remind me of someone. Someone handsome and has...long legs.”

 

The dapper man raised an eyebrow.“Oh?”

 

“Mmm hmm...” Wilson hummed, running his hand down his lover's chest.

 

“Should I be jealous?” Maxwell asked, his voice deepening a bit in what could only be arousal.

 

This caught the forensic scientist off guard and he began to blush as he timidly said, “M-Maybe.”

 

“Well, it looks like we'll have to do something about that, won't we?” The tall man said huskily, grabbing at the waist line of the goth's pajama bottoms that the forensic scientist had insisted changing into along with a shirt with the skeleton character's face on it before playing the DVD earlier.

 

Wilson whimpered at this show of dominance, feeling a little guilty for enjoying it so much.

 

Maxwell must have sensed his slight discomfort because he then gently asked, “Are you alright? Is this too much?”

 

The smaller male shook his head violently. “I don't know but...I like it. Don't stop.”

 

The cop smiled in relief but then it turned into a smirk. His hands, which were still on the goth's hips, suddenly tugged both the forensic scientist's pants and boxers roughly off of him.

 

This got a gasp out of Wilson, his blush growing darker as his erect member stood out proudly.

 

“Looks like you like the idea of that don't you?” The dapper man commented, a large hand closing around the dick in front of him and started to pump it slightly.

 

“Yes...” The small man answered meekly, having never felt this turned on before. Who would've known he would like dirty talk, because his lover somehow did.

 

“You better make it up to me.” The taller male said, leaning forward and licking the head of Wilson's cock. The forensic scientist cried out, his eyes shut as pleasure coursed through him.

 

“W-Wait.”

 

There was a smaller hand on Maxwell's own which caused the man to look up. “I...I want to do it.” The goth said, averting his eyes.

 

“Do what, love?” The dapper man asked, not giving up his act.

 

“I want to s-suck you.”

 

The cop looked genuinely surprised for a moment.

 

“I-I know I haven't done it before but I'll t-try my best.” The goth said, worry evident in his voice as he watched his lover's reaction.

 

“If you're sure. You don't have to, you know.” The tall man said, his tone serious.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. I **want** to do this.” Wilson answered, nodding his head.

 

Maxwell nodded his head once, letting the smaller male settle in between his legs.

 

“And I want you to k-keep talking to me like that, understand?” The goth demanded, looking up at the taller one as he undid the other man's belt.

 

The dapper man couldn't help smiling, after all, it wasn't often the forensic scientist would command him to do anything.

 

“Pushy aren't we?” The cop chuckled sexily.

 

Wilson didn't answer, afraid he'd lose his nerve if he did, and pulled the man's member out. It really was big, he was surprised that it had fit inside of him several times now.

 

Feeling himself shudder in pleasure at the thought, the goth then began to stroke his lover gently. Maxwell hummed at the feeling but didn't say anything.

 

Thinking back on how his boyfriend always started out, the forensic scientist then leaned forward and licked at the tip of the tall man's dick. The taste of the pre-cum coming out of it made Wilson moan loudly.

 

“You are such a loud little thing aren't you?”

 

The comment was slightly unexpected despite his earlier order and the goth blushed but refused to look at Maxwell's face for it might undo him if he did.

 

Instead, he carefully put the head in his mouth next, unprepared for the smell of his lover to be so strong here as well as the taste of his skin.

 

Another moan escaped the forensic scientist, the sound sending vibrations through the dapper man's flesh.

 

“Fuck!” The tall man cursed through his teeth, a hand unintentionally grabbing at the goth's hair. Wilson stood still, the fingers threading through his locks startling him a bit.

 

The smaller male dared to glance up and noticed there was concern on Maxwell's features, his hand beginning to withdraw.

 

Quickly, Wilson grabbed the retreating appendage and brought it down on his head again with a slight glare, and began to bob his head.

 

“You like that do you?” The cop asked with a laugh, understanding he still needed to follow his order hence the glare from the other man.

 

The goth hummed around the dapper man's girth in answer.

 

“Yes, of course you do, my little cocksucker.” The taller one said softly.

 

The large hand tugged slightly, causing a surprised moan to escape Wilson but it only made him suck harder and faster.

 

The forensic scientist began to stroke himself and couldn't stop moaning.

 

“Fuck, Wilson love, I think I'm going to cum.” Maxwell grunted in warning.

 

The goth must not have heard him because he continued.

 

Just when he felt his orgasm approach, the dapper man pulled his lover off of him in an attempt to save him from getting cum in his mouth but instead it just got all over his face.

 

The forensic scientist cried out in shock as semen was shot repeatedly all over him.

 

“Shit, Wilson, I am **so** sorry!” The cop immediately apologized, feeling mortified.

 

It was then that the wavy haired male cried out, cumming all over his hand.

 

“Wilson?” Maxwell questioned, feeling an odd mix of arousal and confusion at his lover's sudden orgasm.

 

“Oh, God! I'm covered in your seed and I-I think that it was too much...” The goth confessed, trying to get up on wobbly legs.

 

“Careful!” The cop exclaimed, holding his arms open as his boyfriend collapsed into them.

 

“I should really clean this off but I don't think I can move.” Wilson said, feeling embarrassed.

 

“I know for a **fact** that you can't. Here...” The dapper man leaned forward and grabbed some tissue paper from a box that sat on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks.” The forensic scientist said, closing his eyes as he let his dapper crush clean him off.

 

“I really am sorry, that was not my intention.” Maxwell apologized once more.

 

“Yeah, but I'm actually kind of glad you did.” The goth replied with a blush.

 

“You are quite kinky, I'm surprised.” The tall man remarked.

 

“Says the man that started the whole thing!” Wilson exclaimed, poking his boyfriend in the nose.

 

There was a moment of silence of the two grinning at each other before the forensic scientist got up, this time being stable, and went over and picked up his pants.

 

“Looks like the movie's over.” The goth noted, looking at the TV screen.

 

Maxwell hummed in acknowledgment and began to stretch before getting up and fastening his pants. “I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if I could spend the night.”

 

Still holding his pajama bottoms in his arms, Wilson turned around towards the other man. “Of course!”

 

“Great, I'll just go out to the car and get my things.” The dapper man said, heading towards the door.

 

“Wait, you packed your stuff before you knew whether I would say yes or not?”

 

* * *

 

“I still have a hard time believing you wear eye contacts.”

 

Maxwell turned around, noticing his small boyfriend in the bathroom doorway.

 

“Well, they are a little bit more convenient to wear than glasses.” The tall man answered, finishing up on taking the objects out of his eyes.

 

“But not so much when putting them on and taking them off. I wish I could see you in glasses.” Wilson said with a grin.

 

“Not happening.” The dapper man said firmly, heading towards the bedroom.

 

“Aww!” The forensic scientist cried out, grin still in place as he followed his boyfriend.

 

They both got in bed and immediately began to cuddle.

 

“I love you, Maxy.” Wilson said with more confidence than he usually did.

 

“I love you too.” Maxwell replied with a smile, noticing the difference.

 

When the taller male was finally asleep, the goth was still awake, thinking. After all, he hadn't totally forgotten about his encounter with Wendy.

 

Not by a long shot.

 


End file.
